War zone
by PT21
Summary: Every night Abby made incredible love with Gibbs in his bed but she never stayed. Could he persuade her tonight?


War zone

by Caz

Rated R

Disclaimer in force, so go away!

Gibbs not only heard the sigh that left her lips, but the one that reverberated through his body too. The woman above him was still unsure, still afraid. He knew it wasn't him, it was her, it always was.

In his mind, the past three months had been a miracle. In Abby's it had become a chance for every fear, and every doubt to surface along side the passionate woman that he had come to know.

But despite it all, Gibbs watched the war with fascination, knowing that in the end, love would be the winner. It had to be. He just had to ride out the battle along with her long enough for her to down arms, down memories and future fears and give in to the inevitable.

Gibbs never held one of those fears. The moment that she had stepped into his arms, his life, everything else had faded away, even the future. Being an up and coming NCIS agent had taught him that strategy. 'Live for the day, not the tomorrow, or the past' Gibbs had never truly understood the statement until now.

He and Abby had a chance at happiness and he was taking it, whatever happened, and over whatever obstacle stood in his way. At the moment it was the woman naked upon his chest silently trying to think of a way of removing herself but not finding a good enough reason why.

Practically every night she had come to him. Their affair had started in earnest within a couple of weeks of it all starting. But after every night she had rocked his universe with her loving, she had returned to her own home.

But Gibbs wanted more and he was just going to have to work a little harder at convincing her to stay, and in the process move their relationship on past pure sex. Not that he was complaining, but he longed to wake in the mornings and find her wrapped around him, and his body burned with the need to make love to her in the mornings newness rather than the moonlight.

Their lovemaking had left them both drowsy and as Abby lay limp-boned upon his muscle-built body, her small fingers idly tracing the veins that slightly bulged beneath his skin running the length of each arm. He was proud of his physique. And Abby had adored it too.

Only adoration turned into something more, and now, here they were, in his bed, exhausted after making love again and he still wanted more. With her he'd become insatiable and he'd never been that way before with a woman.

With her, Gibbs wanted a relationship. A permanent relationship. But he had to get her to stay and he could only think of one way of doing it and as he grinned in the darkness, he felt his loins stir.

Her body was so slight, Gibbs had no problem reaching down to her cooling bottom, tracing its lines with his fingers, memorising its shape, its texture, its smallness. Probing the tiny indent at the base of her spine, loving the way she fitted so perfectly against him.

Abby stirred as he lifted her higher, placing her still warm and moist juncture upon his taut stomach muscles, allowing him to nuzzle the softness of her neck, the light moan tickled his own throat as she reacted to the new sensations that his fingers were creating.

Gibbs grinned in the dimness as his ploy began to work, feeling her inner battle slipping away. Gibbs was going to take her on another magical ride, one so far away from the war zone that when she finally returned, he would have chipped another piece of her armour away.

His own body pulsed as Abby tried desperately to mould her body even closer to his, not even wanting a heartbeat to intrude on what his torso was doing to hers. As his one large hand held her fast against him, pressing her damp thighs against his hard wash-board stomach. The other hand snaked up and threaded itself into her hair, gently pulling her head away far enough for him the fasten his lips to hers. It was barely a nanosecond later when he felt her submission to his demanding tongue, seeking permission to enter, and as it touched hers, a duet of moans left their souls and collided within their mouths.

Gibbs held Abby still as she began to squirm against his body, unable to hold the desire hat surged through her loins. Gibbs heard her whimper, its pitiful sound lost in the depths of his throat as he continued to love her tongue with his, until at last, he broke away long enough for them to gasp for the precious air that surrounded them, their own intimate scents drifting amongst it, charging it with a heat that only their own fire could set aflame.

Abby pushed herself up onto her hands as Gibbs once more held onto her derriere, his two huge palms encasing it within them, controlling her tiny movements against his heated skin. In the twilight, his eyes found hers, her beautiful face half obscured by the moonlight and the dark mane of hair that swung free and wild. With one deft move, she swung it over her shoulder as she watched his face.

But within seconds it had fallen back as she watched Gibbs raise his head and suckle a rose tipped nipple that bobbed barely inches away from his face, the action causing her head to fall forward, unable to stop herself from watching the intimate act. She whimpered in protest when he abandoned it, but it had only been abandoned long enough to move and feast on the other one.

Gibbs shuddered with satisfaction as his successful attempt at removing her desire to leave him that night evaporated into the sighs and moans that now left her as he laved her breasts with the relish that only they deserved. But it wasn't enough. Not just for him, but for her neither. The tiny movements against his stomach began to increase and he felt her pulling against his hands as she tried to move back down to the bulging ache that now waited patiently in the wings for what he knew was going to be one humdinger of a union.

But not just yet. Gibbs hadn't finished with her, not-just-yet.

Before she knew what had happened, Abby felt herself physically lifted by strong hands and moved up onto Gibbs's chest. Her squeaked "Gibbs!??" was filled with shock and surprise, but his 'Shhhhhh' silenced her feigned prudishness as his powerful hands moved her just that last fraction of an inch for him to reach his goal with his tongue.

She tasted of him, and her, and he recognised the exotic scent as clearly as if he wore a nosebag filled with the tantalising aroma all day long. There was no mistaking it, or her. He touched his tongue to the sensitive bud, holding on tight to her as a pleasurable spasm set off a wave of quivering that only resulted in intensifying the sensations that rocked through her.

Her tiny gasps were muffled and Gibbs knew her hands were covering her face, hiding the tell-tale flames of passion that suffused her. They were also covering her mouth that he knew would be open as her breath rode the waves along with her body, and her eyes that would be blazing with desire, her own and his. He'd seen her do it many times before, when she was close to exploding.

But not tonight. Tonight he wanted to see.

Gibbs scraped his hands up her fevered body and pulled her hands away from her face. He felt her resistance until she'd focused on his silent plea, 'Please, Abby' her eyes finally seeking his as he lay prone between her shaking thighs. For a moment she didn't now what he wanted as he gently tugged her hands towards his face. His midnight blue eyes held the plea and in that instant Abby knew.

Quivering with the newness of his request along with an ache of her own to create magic herself, her own hands moved between her salve saturated thighs, and her trembling fingers held herself apart, allowing him freedom, and allowing a whole new set of sensations to take over. It was all so new to her, so sensual, and as his tongue began again to send her to another level of euphoria, Abby gave up on her inhibitions, threw back her head and let whatever emerge, emerge, whether it be from her mouth, her body, or her heart. Gibbs had her at his mercy and she no longer cared.

It was only seconds before Abby felt the familiar ache build within her. Gibbs felt her body stiffen, watching with fascination as she blossomed before him. Her sleek body straightened out as she began to go rigid, waiting for that final tumble into oblivion, but Gibbs denied her that final moment, slowing down rather than speeding up. Missing ~the~ spot deliberately even though she squirmed above him trying desperately trying to get him to touch that one place.

Gibbs heard her whimper of frustration as her movements grew more frenzied, revelling in the power that he had over her. But when his own loins began to pulsate with a longing that only she could quench, Gibbs suddenly moved his hands to her tiny waist and shifted her sweat-slickened body away from his face and down to his waiting hardness, both gasping out aloud as he impaled her on to it, in one, hard, long, mind-shattering thrust, groaning with satisfaction as he filled her completely, her muscles tight with tension as she'd inadvertently held off her orgasm.

Instinctively, Abby's hands flew to her face as her body reacted to Gibbs's welcome intrusion. Never had she felt so filled and complete. Gibbs always had a way of doing that to her, not only with his body, but with his words, his actions, but most of all his love. There was never any question that Gibbs loved her, the question was her own. But not tonight. Tonight she was his, totally, and with that thought, she opened up herself and let Gibbs in, completely.

Gibbs felt her succumb and his heart soared. As he rocked beneath her, his hands once more reached up and removed hers from the side of her head. As she had climbed the stairway to heaven again, her hands had left her face and clung to the sides of her head, her arms raised, allowing him the full pleasure of watching her beautiful body fall apart before him, her young breasts swelling to almost twice their usual petite size as she blossomed in his hands. Her tiny teeth bit on her lower lip as she tried valiantly to hold on to her voice, letting only minuscule whimpers slip through unchecked.

But Gibbs needed to hear her cry out for him. Call his name. Just let go, but she continued to hover; hanging on for that elusive catastrophic eruption that he knew would eventually throw her into a frenzy within his arms. Just the thought of her orgasm had him hastening his pace as he systematically pounded into her, each plunge harder than the last, until finally the tiny whimpers became moans and her hands dropped to his chest as she began to coordinate her own movements, readying herself for that last euphoric moment.

He felt his own body begin to do the same and Abby felt and saw his body change. Reaching for and entwining his fingers between hers, she pinned them down beside his own head, changing the intimate angle so that their bodies became even more in tune. Even more surreal.

Blue eyes stared into green. Creamy soft breasts caressed hair covered nipples, until at last, by mutual want, their mouths met and tongues danced in time with their bodies until finally they both wept with relief when their loins became fused with the intimate sap that only lovers revealed, the violent shaking keeping them locked together as they fell back to earth.

Abby collapsed against Gibbs's sweat-ladened body, totally spent and exhausted. Gibbs's arms held her close as they slowly drifted in the aftermath. But her heard her husky, 'My God.' against his throat and he chuckled in the darkness.

But something more important than that had happened. Gibbs felt her reluctance to move and knew that tonight, he had won the war. Tonight, Abby was staying in his bed and in his arms. She had finally surrendered. But tomorrow - tomorrow he was going to have to think of another way to keep her by his side...


End file.
